


Neko Nico

by Angelicat2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Nico di Angelo, Catboys & Catgirls, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, No Sex, Protective Jason Grace, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Jason's on his way to get Nico for some morning training when he overhears an interesting conversation.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Neko Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my brain had to make. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason is on his way to get Nico from his cabin. The younger was supposed to meet up with him for sword training, but he had yet to see the dark-haired demigod.

He's concerned. 

Nico's never skipped their play matches. They mostly talked about things during them like Jason's travels and troubles with making shrines and Nico's time at camp and his crush on a certain son of Apollo. Most of the time, they practice with the training swords but every once in awhile, they used their own. They also aren't scared of sneaking in some of their powers. Jason can't help but be a little jealous of Nico's abilities. He would totally love to block a blast with shadows. Those were practically invincible. 

So here he is, making his way to cabin 13 with the idea that he either has to drag Nico out from his sleeping (it is about 10 a.m.) or that he's seriously injured and dying. He doesn't like either option. The son of Hades is terrifying if you wake him up in the morning. 

He's about ready to knock on the door when he hears something. Frowning, he listens with his ear to the door. His hand grips the smooth obsidian stone that makes up the building as he barely breathes. The torches flicker in the corner of his eyes as he hears more.

It sounds like shuffling on a bed maybe. Maybe Nico is awake. But it's more shifting than there should be. He listens in as he starts to hear two voices. 

"Stop," comes Nico's familiar growl. He's clearly annoyed and irritated, "Will, stop it."

"But Nico…" Jason can practically hear the pout in Will Solace's words, "It's so cute."

"No, it's not," the other spits out, probably crossing his arms, "It's hideous."

"It's part of you," Will says, voice softening up, "You're cute, and therefore it's cute too."

Jason has no clue what they are talking about. He doubts he wants to really know. Maybe he should leave now and give them their privacy. He doesn't mind Will all that much. The guy was nice and a literal ball of sunshine. He seems to cheer Nico up, which is pretty hard to do, if Jason himself can say so. But...everyone has a dark side. 

He stays there.

"But it's long," Nico goes on with a grumpy voice, "It keeps getting in the way when I move. It's-"

He pauses before he huffs, a small slap coming out. Jason blinks, really not sure what is happening. 

"Stop touching it," Nico says in frustration a second later. He must have slapped Will's hand away from whatever they are muttering about, "Will, stop."

"But I don't want to," Will says back, "Look at it."

"I have," the other utters sarcastically, "And you keep touching it."

"It's soft as silk," Will goes on before another slap is heard, "Okay, ouch. I'm just touching it. Nothing wrong with that. You can feel it though?"

"Obviously," the other deadpans before his voice cracks, "Stop. Touching. It!"

Jason isn't sure what to do. Should he burst in and make sure Will isn't messing with Nico? Should he go get another camper? Is he going to need multiple campers?

"But it moves," Will says, "I need to know how this works. Like...there has to lots of nerves here and plenty of blood supply but-"

"Please don't dork out over it," Nico groans before he yelps in surprise, "Hey! Stop touching my butt!"

"Oh, relax," Jason can practically hear the eyeroll the blonde probably uses, "It's not your butt."

"Close enough!" The son of Hades scolds, "It feels like it!"

"Oh, cool," Will laughs before he huffs happily, "Hmmm...Does this feel good?"

There's a slight shifting in the bed before a small...moan floats through the air. Jason feels his face heat up. Schist, did he walk up on them having sex? It's the only thing that makes sense. 

He should leave. But…

"Stop," Nico growls out after a second, "Will…"

"But you like it," the other protests, "I know you do. It does feel good."

"No," the younger probably scowls, "I don't. Stop touching it."

"But-"

"Stop."

Jason blinks before making up his mind. He opens the door, making his way into the cabin. What he sees surprises him greatly. 

Both demigods are sitting on the bed, the sheets blood red. They're both fully clothed: Will in his usual sunny attire and Nico in so much black that he basically blends into the darkness of the cabin. Whoever didn't put windows in here was either a genius or completely stupid. Probably both since he's heard that Nico was the one to build it himself. Nico rests at the headrest of the bed, sitting with his leg up and arms out loosely. Will sits a good foot away, legs crossed and elbows on his knees. One of his hands skate out to poke something. 

"Stop."

"Nope."

"It's a tail," Nico groans before something moves away from Will's hand. Jason blinks, noting that it's as dark as Nico's hair and thin like a really long finger. It is a tail like...a cat tail...what? "How are you fascinated by this? You've seen campers turning into literal animals before."

"Yeah, but none of them were able to talk to me when they were an animal," Will shrugs while smiling widely, practically making the room glow, "Also, they weren't as cute."

"I…" Nico's face grows pink, his ears...wait, his new cat ears...okay...they shift back some, "I'm not cute!"

"Yep, sure," the other responds sarcastically, "And I'm not a son of Apollo."

"Stupid Hecate cabin," Nico hisses softly before shaking his head, "It's bad enough that they have those pig balls. I can't go out there like this, Will."

"Yeah, but we don't know when it will wear off," Will points out, "It might be today or three weeks from now."

"Or never…" Nico says pessimistically.

"Don't get so dark," Will sends him a smile before gently rubbing his ear which peaks up, "Even if it is forever, doesn't make you any less yourself. Besides, the monsters will underestimate your fierceness when you look as cute as you do."

"Really?" Nico's ear twists up, the other down before he sputters, "I'm not cute!"

"You are though."

"No, I'm not!" Nico growls, the shadows thickening. That would have scared Jason a month ago, but it actually comforts him now. The younger isn't defenceless, and the fact that he can use his powers without comment from Will means he's not at risk to melt out of existence, "I am the son of Hades! I'm the Ghost King! I could kill you ten different ways without blinking!"

"But you won't," Will teases playfully before he grows serious, "We'll figure this out, promise."

"Don't make promises," Nico glares at the other, more tired than angry, "The last time someone promised something, my sister died…"

Oh, Percy...yeah. Jason winces, knowing it's a touchy subject. Nico is over his crush on the son of Poseidon, but Bianca was still in his heart. Besides what he saw in Croatia, Jason had also gotten a bit out of Nico of his own free will. They are friends after all. 

So is Will, who (thank the gods) has a very calming demeanor. 

"Okay, no promises," he nods before brushing his knee against Nico's foot, "But I'll try my best. You got lots of people who can help. My whole cabin likes you, and Lou Ellen will want to undo it. Plus, I'm pretty sure Jason and Hazel and Reyna would be here in a second to help out. And Frank might know some, seeing as he can turn into a cat himself. And Annabeth could brainstorm ideas."

"What about Percy?" The younger asks.

"Pffttt," the other laughs, "He'd probably be the one to walk in on it all and somehow figure out how to cure it. He's either got the best luck or the worst."

Jason blinks as Nico snorts, a full-on laugh coming out. That's...awesome. His father knows that Nico doesn't laugh enough. Jason is happy that someone can make him happy. 

He steps out, sneaking away slowly. He doesn't need to hear the rest so he makes his way back to the arena to practice. Just as he slips the door shut, he nearly bumps into Percy.

"Oh, hey, Jas-"

Jason grabs the loud son of Poseidon by the arm, covering his mouth before he can draw the two other boys' attention. He quickly leads the other far away before letting him go, frowning at the drool on his hand.

"What the heck, Jason?" Percy says before he stares at him, "I was going to see if Nico wants to go do something."

"He's occupied."

"Occupied?" The black-haired demigod asks in confusion, "Like...occupied with sleep or doing some type of ritual or something."

"Something like that," Jason snorts before shaking his head, "No point in disturbing him. Let's spar."

"Oh, yeah!" Percy nods, eyes lighting up as he smirks, "Let's go. You still owe me a rematch. What's it now? 33 to 27?"

"In my favor," Jason laughs as Percy sends him an unimpressed frown, "Hey, you might have sea powers, but my dad rules the sky."

"Everyone knows the ocean is better," Perce laughs before taking his pen out, flipping it nonchalantly, "The sky is boring."

"Oh, yeah," Jason raises a brow, "Then take this."

He goes to jab at the older's side. The demigod twists just in time, avoiding the hit before he bolts out of the way.

"Too slow!"

"Too talkative."

"It's my charm," the boy sends back, pen transforming into Riptide as they reach the fighting grounds, "I'm so ready to make 27 become 38."

"You wish," Jason snorts before transforming his new blade into his own sword, "You might be a great swordsman, but I'm more disciplined. Brains over brawn, Perce."

"Oh, bro, you did not go there," Percy laughs before charging forward, "I've got plenty of brains and brawns."

"Yeah, a bronze sword," Jason laughs playfully before blocking the slash coming his way. Percy gasps in mock hurt as the blond smirks back.

"It's Celestial Bronze," Percy shouts back, "Way better than your gold, Jace."

"Excuse me, that's Imperial Gold to you," Jason shakes his head, going on the attack, "Which is much better! Who's still behind by 6 matches?"

"You will be soon!"

"Keep dreaming, Jackson!"

"I'll catch up, Grace!"

Jason laughs, forgetting about the outside world for the moment. Nico is in good hands, and he'd see him later anyway.


End file.
